


Glicinias

by ChucklesTheMime



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Lunasona, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: Prompted via a poll on Twitter. A take on the Soulmate AU. Set in the modern era. In which soulmarks bear the meanings of the name of their fated partner, and transforms into a final form when they find them.
Relationships: Evaristo Ortiz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Glicinias

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a twist in the regular Soulmate AU. I hope it doesn't suck. *Crosses fingers.*

Evaristo let out an audible sigh as soon as he stepped out of the building. Dear god, he didn't want to meet with clients for a while. He needed caffeine and a treat. 

Maybe it's time to finally pass by that place that opened up two months ago. The one his workmates were raving about. He's been meaning to go. But he never got around to it. Schedule and all that. Plus, the office had their own coffee machine. And he isn't really all for the frou-frou stuff.

Ah. But today is different. He just knew he needed to go there. 

He taps his phone screen and searches for directions.

"Fuck..." His data was lagging.

He spotted a lady. Dark lacy grey top and black pants somehow unassuming, yet standing out. Her hair had big curls. The color of dark caramel and toffee. Done in a half bun. 

"Hmm." He could probably ask her. 

"Miss. Excuse me? Could you spare me a moment?" 

"Hm?" The eyes behind a pair of glasses were hazel. When she finally spared him a glance, they looked like they were gray. Odd. Interesting.

She looked at him with some scrutiny as she adjusted her glasses. "Yes?" 

"Hi." He went closer to her. "Do you know where I could find Tearad Pass? It's a cafe that's supposed to be around here. My connection is slow so I can't check maps."

"Oh." She blinked. The man who approached was tall. She only came up just to his cheekbones. Some very nice cheekbones. 

Mierda. She was staring.

"You're already close by." She eyed his suit. "Late for a meeting?"

"No. I just came from one." He smiled. 

"Ah. I see." She looked behind her and nodded at a direction. "If you take a turn on that curb, it should be the third establishment in that alley."

She quickly checked her phone. Ah, good. No calls yet. 

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." He gave a polite, yet warm smile.

She tucks the phone back into her bag's inner pocket and zips it. "You know, I'm actually headed there for a caffeine fix. I hope it's not weird."

"Why would it be?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Just a disclaimer that we are headed in the same direction." She shrugged. "So that you won't think I'm stalking you or anything. Lots of weirdos out in this world."

"That's true." He chuckled. "Then, I hope you don't mind me walking alongside you?"

"Sure. Just don't be weird." She smiled at him like it was more than just a verbal warning. With a quick squint that was like a footnote to a threat.

"Noted."

"Bueno. Good that we have an understanding...stranger."

That got his attention.

"Hmm. I spy an accent." 

"What?" Her forehead creased and she looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"Sorry. I dabble in languages. I just couldn't help but notice."

"Oh. That's cool." 

"Basque?"

"Hmm. And Corsican."

"Ah." He snaps his fingers. "That was that lilt."

"I have a lilt?"

"It's subtle, but it's there."

"I was born here. But I guess that makes sense... Given how we speak in our household."

"That sounds interesting."

"Does it?" 

"Yes."

"Anyone tell you you speak with an underlyingly odd formality?" She squinted at him.

He blinked. Only one other person made note of that about him. His boss.

"Not very often, no."

They reached the cafe, and he opened the door for her.

"Well you do." She smiled widely at him and went in. "Gracias, sir."

"Denada. Thank you for guiding me here." 

She nodded, and went off to go to the counter. Quick to make her order. 

He also ordrered his. A latte and a brownie. He spotted a table near the condiments. just a table or two away from where the lady chose to sit.

"White chocolate chip macadamia cookie and venti Dark Mocha with three extra shots for 'Des'."

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the amount of caffeine. But what really alarmed him was his mark. It started feeling warm. He hurriedly looked at his wrist. To the words written right under his palm, barely hidden by the band of his watch. The words were shifting form. He was just looking at her as she settled back at her table, when the barista called for him. 

"One grande caramel latte for Ev?"

She felt a shift in her skin. Her mark. It felt warm. Like it was under a warm stream of water. Her eyes grew wide and she stared at the man in front of her. 

Despoena peered under the collar of her top. Peering at the words marked below her left clavicle. They were blurring.

"Oh lord..." She said out loud. Turns out too loud.

"Oh lord, indeed." She caught the man from earlier looking at her. He was seated back at his table. Clutching his left wrist.

"You..."

She went over to the man.

"Your name. And what does it mean?"

"Evaristo... 'Pleasant'. 'Well-liked'. 'Endeared'."

She paled. Putting a hand above where her mark was under. "Endeared." 

It still felt warm. She looked at her mark. In place of the words were now a curled strand of violet flowers. 

"If you don't mind... May I also ask, yours?" He also seemed tense.

"It's Despoena. 'The mistress' or 'The lady'."

He frowned and showed her the blurring words his wrist.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh. OH." She blinked. "Cassandra. My other name is Cassandra."

"Cassandra. 'To shine brightly'." As he said the words, they both watched to see those same words marked on his wrist dissolve. And morph into bloomed strand of wisteria.

She clutched the collar of her blouse. It matched hers. The same pale violet flowers.

She put her hand down to show him. Matching soulmarks.

"Fate has an odd way to get things done, doesn't it?" He chuckled.

"I..."

She could only blink to that.

"Can I join you at your table? I'm getting a little worried about your bag."

"Oh. SHIT. Yeah... Sure." She smooths her blouse and goes back to her table. Watching him awkwardly as he gathered his things to carry them there.

He sat across her, and took a deep breath. Smiling as he met her eyes. He offered a hand to her. "Hello... I'm Evaristo Ortiz. Or as you may have heard earlier, Ev."

She chuckled. Looking like she was still processing what was going on. "Hi." 

She took his hand and gave it a gentle shake. "Despoena Cassandra Quila. MD."

He blinked. "Wow. A doctor?" 

"Yes. But I've only been a physician for barely a handful of years. Is that a problem?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"I don't know... A lot of my time gets taken over by my work. Some think I'm only in it for the money."

"Even if you do it for the money, nothing's wrong with that. Unless you get to the point of corruption." He raised both his eyebrows for a bit, with the last word.

That made her smile. She didn't expect that kind of answer. "That won't be a problem. Because I'm not. I just like what I do."

"Mmm. Somehow I always knew it would be a person of science." He smiled as he stirs his coffee.

"Really?" 

"Yes." He replied while looking her in the eyes. She was pretty sure it made her blush.

"So what about you? You said you worked with languages."

"I do. Well. I do some translation works. Written and verbal. Sometimes I get called upon when people are in meetings with bigwigs. Like a meeting I was just from earlier."

"You handle delegates?"

"Yes."

"I see. Sounds like an interesting job. Saying you dabble in languages is quite the understatement."

"It gets tedious. Believe me. That's why I needed the coffee." He smiled and raised his cup in a gesture before taking a sip.

"Rough day?"

"A bit. More like an annoying day." He did a little eyeroll.

"Oooh. What happened?"

"Negotiations with a foreign client."

"Is it confidential?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Not exactly. But... Let's just say language gaps make some idiots think they are smarter than someone who doesn't speak the same language as them."

"Asswipes." She shook her head and took a sip.

"Exactly. My boss made me translate to him exactly what they said, after the meeting. Because he saw me actually react at some point. The man was furious."

"Hmmm. You do seem like someone who could hold their composure. For you to visibly react. That must have been quite something."

"Elitists and racists, am I right?" He laughed.

"True. You know, I can't actually be a racist. I'm technically a mutt."

"Really? You strike me as more of a cat person." He smirked.

"You're right. A stray calico, then." She went and nibbled on a piece of her large cookie.

He stared at her for a few moments. Until she snapped him out of it.

"What's wrong? Do I have cookie crumbs on my face?" She patted around her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry...?"

"You were staring and you looked like you were about to laugh." She quinted at him.

"Oh. No... You're fine. I was just....." He blinked. "Not really spaced out. Hmm... How does one say this without it sounding creepy?"

"Take a shot."

"Ah." He paused. "I was just staring. Looking. Watching..."

"You sound like a POV narrator of a comic."

That got him laughing. "See. No way of saying it right." 

She giggled, then shrugged as she tucked back into her drink.

He sighed. "I just can't believe after decades, you're here. So I can't help it..."

"Decades. You make it sound like you're ancient."

"Well, I didn't get my mark until I was around 9 or 10. And it's been what? Almost three decades since? I thought I'd never meet you."

"WHAT."

"Yeah... Sorry. Kind of pessimistic of me, yeah?"

"No. No. Not that."

"What?"

"You're that much older than me?"

"Oh." He blinked. "Yeah. I'm pushing forty. Is that a problem?"

"I..." She gaped at him. People are usually born with their soulmarks. Unless their fated pair has not been born yet. Or passed away early.

"Sorry your fated pair is an old man." His shoulders tensed.

"No. NO. That's not a problem!"

"It's not?"

"It's not. I just thought you were around my age. Or maybe the same age as my bestfriend. You don't look like someone who's turning forty."

He laughed heartily. Oh...she liked that sound. "Thanks? It's not for a few more years. But, yeah. Thanks."

She tilted her chin up and stared him down. "Take it. It's a real compliment." 

"And a relief. I thought that means you'd reject my offer." He said with a smirk.

"What offer?" She blinked.

"I was just thinking of asking you out..."

"OH." She blushed. "Umm..."

"Just dinner, maybe? No pressure. Only if you're alright with it."

"I... Of course I'm alright with it."

"I'm glad. I'd really like to know you better."

"I want to know you better, too."

"A date, then?"

A date. "Yes."

He took her hand and put a brief kiss on her knuckles. She felt a buzz in her system. And she was sure it wasn't the caffeine. "Great. When are you free?"

"I don't have anymore clinic hours today. I just got out. And my clinic is closed on weekends." Ah, she was rambling. His hand on hers was getting her flustered.

"So are you telling me you're free tonight?" There was clear amusement in his face.

"Yes..."

"Then I ask for consent to whisk you away for the evening." He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"What a fancy way to say kidnapping, stranger."

"It's not kidnapping if it's with consent, is it Miss?"

"Suuure." She laughed. "Where are you taking me, Ev?"

"It's a Friday. And still early... Maybe start with a stroll, and let's see where the night takes us." He gently rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

She squeezed his hand as she straightened up from her seat. "Alright. Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
> And we're done. One-shot lang. Oops. Ahahah.  
> Unless I think of expanding this. Or you tell me how you want to see this go.


End file.
